


They are Just Words/舞文弄墨

by Astrophil



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophil/pseuds/Astrophil
Summary: 配对：OPM，擎天柱/威震天，微量声波/威震天，补通的暗示世界观：IDW，MTMTE设定：时间是MTMTE 28期到30期，WORLD, SHUT YOUR MOUTH（世界，闭嘴！）系列。警告：对接，火种融合，粗口，不健康的恋爱关系简介：MTMTE的“世界，闭嘴”系列期间发生了很多事，让擎天柱有时间思考他和霸天虎首领两人之间的关系。又名柱子在威总上船之前和他来了一发。
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax, Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	They are Just Words/舞文弄墨

**Author's Note:**

> 题注：在看脱口秀时脑子里想到这个英文名，就想到MTMTE有期威总在说服大哥让自己上船找骑士，然后大哥开始打字，威总假装伤心说：“我对你敞开心扉，你却开始打字？”想想大哥应该被威总的口才坑了不少次。然后就想会不会有时做到一半两人就吵起来了，然后各自生气之类的。  
> 当然这个故事写出来之后和我一开始的设定差远了，而且完全不文艺。（其实它只是因为我想写OPM的肉了

They are Just Words/舞文弄墨

第一章 

“我不知道该不该把这个给你，” 补天士掂着手里的小方块，那表情好像自己拿的不是威震天给的通讯模块，而是一颗拉了引线的手雷，“所以我觉得还是你来决定我该不该把它给你。”他顺手关上了内置显示屏上一连串【逻辑错误】的警告。去他的逻辑。逻辑不能告诉他该怎么对付威震天。但是擎天柱可以。  
[blockquote]  
[/blockquote]坐在办公桌后的汽车人领袖审视着刚刚到手的通讯模块。补天士从桌前后退了两步，顺势抱起了双臂，靠坐在了进门右侧的沙发扶手上。荣格那一类人会把这个抱臂的姿势称作“防御性的”，并说它代表不安全感。心理医生有时候就喜欢语不惊人死不休，也不是说他们就喜欢把简单的事情搞的无比复杂。但是他们总认为一切事物都该有意义，因此也该有独一无二的价值。很可惜，有时候有些东西就是没有任何意义。也根本不该存在。比如一场持续了四百万年的战争。承认你浪费了四百万年的生命干了一件不值得炫耀的事情有那么困难吗？生活就应该一直向前看，比起想方设法美化自己的过去，他有一大把更重要的事情等着他去做。

为什么他们就不能承认两边人都搞砸了，然后简单粗暴地处决了威震天，给这一切画上个句号呢。

不过他确实不喜欢呆在擎天柱的办公室里，和汽车人的领袖面对面。

其无聊程度堪比听背离讲啰嗦的“光辉历史”。但擎天柱不是啰嗦。他是某些更加渺茫，更加遥不可及的事物。擎天柱就是光辉。擎天柱就是历史。

补天士抱在胸前的手臂又收紧了一点。

无聊透顶。

“他在我走了之后，又把这个给了你？”

“对。”很好，看来自己逃不掉了。他就该扔了这东西，或者把他摔回铁桶头的脸上。

补天士有点后悔。他没敢因为厌恶就直接把那个金属块丢进熔炼池。后悔，不是不安。又不是说威震天已经堕落到被挖苦两句就要打自己小报告的地步了。那可是威震天。一个普通的矿工在监狱里被袭击，他可以请律师——当然前提是他能请得起；威震天在铁栅栏后面被人一枪轰掉了火种？泰瑞斯特大法官都要上街跳舞庆祝了。说真的，司法审判？正当程序？一个霸天虎跟你讲正当程序时，他需要的不是律师，是电椅和钢鞭。

“你听过里面的内容了？”擎天柱突然开口。

“什么？不，没听。”他点了播放按钮，单纯出于好奇。然后脑海中有个烦人的声音开始尖叫这件事不是他可以插手的。他的目光停留在领袖开始有节奏地在桌沿上敲击的动作，又转回对方蓝色的头盔上。蓝色。补天士不由地走了神，蓝色很……性感。凛冽的蓝色涂装仿佛电磁风暴肆虐后的天空。当他们皱眉时变得略微狭长的蓝色光镜。当他们不开心时抿成一条线的嘴唇，因为苦恼向下微弯成一个若有若无的弧度。

“你不该把这个给我。虽然现在说可能已经有点晚了。” 领袖的眉头皱起来。补天士打了一个激灵。

“不晚。我还是可以踩烂它，再把碎片塞回威震天的排气管里。然后我离开，你就当我从没进过这扇门。”补天士占了起来，向前垮了两步，双臂撑在办公桌上。

“这很可能是威震天的另一个诡计。也许他一开始就预料到我们会对他的，”擎天柱转了转手上的小方块，“这个，”为什么他随便做个小动作都能这么有型——补天士恼火地想，“置之不理。我们不能莽撞行事，否则可能会正中他的下怀。”红蓝大卡沉吟着，从座位上站起来。

“当然。”

“不过汽车人从来不怕陷入被动。我们的注意力从来都是解决问题，不是避免问题。”精致的白金模块在他手中最后转了一圈，伴随着轻轻的咔的一声启动了。威震天的3D虚拟影像浮现在两人之间。

破坏大帝低着头，仿佛在研究牢房地板上的花纹。

然后他开口了。补天士注意到擎天柱的身体不可察觉地放松了一点。

威震天的文字很有感染力，但是仍然远远比不上他的演讲。天生的声音好听而已，补天士如此评价。他的演说是理性和激情的完美融合，他的声音平静之下波涛汹涌，有时候擎天柱会怀疑，他和威震天说的究竟是不是同一门语言。普通人能用语言勉强表达清楚自己的观点，努力不被信息交流中的误解拖后腿，而威震天，炉渣的诗人威震天，把语言变成了他的武器。

“……乐意接受我的审判。我只有一个要求。我的行为给全体塞伯坦人带来了不幸。但是我无力一一补偿他们。我只希望能让所有因我遭遇不幸的人，至少能亲临我的审判现场，好让他们得到司法的正义带来的一点微不足道的慰藉。鉴于如今塞伯坦上已经没有合适的场地，我提议在月球二号卫星的拉斯考竞技场……”

破坏大帝的声音在办公室里静静回荡着。很好，补天士想，威震天想要告诉汽车人该怎么审判他们的战犯？看来被关在监狱里也改不了他颐指气使的本性。提个要求也要冠上如此冠冕堂皇的理由。他很想开口讽刺两句，只可惜对方听不到。

擎天柱在CPU中调出了汽车人在月球二号的部署图。恰好是汽车人驻兵最严密的军区。无论如何威震天是逃不出汽车人的包围的，不管他如何打算逃跑。而且他想要更多的观众？这简直是自寻死路。他们的口水就能把他淹死。他努力想从对方的措辞中找到什么阴谋的痕迹，但是没有。而当威震天的演说不涉及阴谋时，它简直是完美的。

让他找不出拒绝的理由。

第二章

人们都说威震天的文字就是他的弹药。他的演说就是他的武器。好在擎天柱最不怕的就是语言攻击。至少他一直是这么认为的。

审判延期了。  
他又被威震天耍了。

擎天柱坐在月卫二拉斯考竞技场的外墙顶。虽然是一个地面单位金刚，他却相当喜欢站在高处看风景。威震天的审判刚刚结束。远处寻光号庞然屹立在夕阳的映照下，检修正在忙碌地进行着，不时有金刚来来往往。

“四百万年了。我还以为你能有点长进。”背后传来汽车人医官的声音。救护车本来打算来跟擎天柱告个别，然后就回寻光号的——毕竟船上换了个新舰长，总不能第一次查岗就迟到。

直到他感受到擎天柱的能量场。平静，还带有微微的……希望？很好。威震天撒了个大谎，然后砰，擎天柱就信了。

汽车人领袖转过头。

救护车叹了口气。“威震天。”

“他明天一早就出发。你也是。我猜你是来跟我道别的。”擎天柱又转回了头，远处的风景——一望无际的废墟和天空中暗沉无光的塞伯坦——忽然变得非常有吸引力。

“你还没有放弃他。”汽车人的医官故意把“还”字咬的很重，

擎天柱依旧没有回头。“Rachet，司法的正义在于人们的接受。不管他是不是钻了法律的漏洞。只要审判是公开、公正的……” 

“Prime，我不关心他是不是受到了正义的制裁什么的。我关心的是你。你等他改变等的太久了。”也太绝望了。“你已经看不清现实了。”救护车跃上围墙，站在领袖身边。从月卫二平坦的地形的高处，能轻松看清塞伯坦的轮廓。擎天柱选了个不错的观光台。

“我不信任他。”擎天柱抬头看向汽车人的医官。“他会处在汽车人的严密监视下。如果你担心的是这个的话。”对方眼中的担心丝毫没有减少。

“我只是希望你明白该什么时候放手。”救护车眼中的神色变成了——擎天柱花了好几秒才辨认出来——同情。

哈。

这个。

“我明白。”擎天柱抬头看向远处。

不，他不明白。一涉及到那个银灰色的霸天虎，他就什么都不明白了。

他忽然有种冲动想要见他一面。只要见一面，什么都不用多说，说不定就会明白什么……

第三章

他是打算只见个面。说不定聊一聊。虽然他都不知道自己想说什么。但是事态发展的有点太……激烈了。

威震天被他用左手按在地上，红色的光镜牢牢地盯着他。他没有反抗。擎天柱感觉一阵热意冲刷过CPU，俯身咬上了银色金刚的嘴唇。威震天习惯性地微微张口，好让他能进入得更深。汽车人领袖轻轻撕咬和啃噬着对方的舌尖，离开时留下一记安抚的吸吮，然后转而开始舔舐银黑色的颈部管线右臂绕过身下人的左腿的膝弯。他的能量输出管正深深埋在对方的接口里。

擎天柱试着又往前挺动胯部，身下人随着每一次浅浅的抽出和捅入发出轻声的呜咽。威震天在对接时算是比较安静的类型。擎天柱想，然后被自己的想法逗乐了：说的好像自己和很多人对接过似的。

他边想着，边加大了能量传输器的输出功率。身下银色的机体开始无意识地抽动，红色的光镜炽热如熊熊烈火，间杂着分不清是痛苦还是愉悦的喘息。汽车人领袖的火种顿时在胸膛中升温，在几乎被快感淹没的感官中引起一阵钝痛。他那有了领导模块的支撑后变得更自大的火种，正尖叫着催促他加大能量管的传输功率，进入到威震天接口最深处的感应线圈，毫不留情地扰动震荡他身体内每一条线路的电磁场，好让威震天的火种和他自己火种的固有频率产生谐振。他能感觉到那一刻即将到来。枪变形者的呜咽声开始接近啜泣，有一瞬间擎天柱以为对方会攀上自己的肩膀，但是黑色的手掌只是狠狠敲在了身下的地板上，在每一次汽车人领袖加大功率时颤抖着弓起身体。

他几乎想要嘲笑自己的火种了。追求本能。永远不会满足于单纯对接时能量传输产生的快感，永远想要更多。能量传输带来的快感是令人无法抗拒的邀请，火种共鸣时冲刷过每一丝电路的极乐是诱惑你堕落的糖果，而只有最后的火种融合才是它的目的。就算是身为半神的领袖也无法违逆造物的安排。

事实上，他成为领袖之后就只和威震天对接过。普通金刚对接时有一种激烈的玩法——他偶尔听爵士谈起这个，原话是“又快又狠的硬派作风”。把本来安全而相对漫长的能量传输过程压缩到最短，每一次都最大功率输出，不考虑接受方电路的承受能力，因此造成接受方的一次次间隔极短的小型过载。一次次来不及释放的电荷不断累积，最终火种融合时过载的快感会超乎寻常地强烈。这种玩法平常只有体型差异较大的金刚才能尝试，毕竟一次能量脉冲就让对方短暂过载不是件容易的事。

但对于火种与领导模块连接的擎天柱来说，即使他已经竭力控制自己的火种想要吞噬银色霸天虎的火种的冲动，每一次的传输对普通火种来说依旧是过于强烈了。又一次插入，输出管端口碾过感应线圈，发送脉冲。威震天强烈地抽动了一下，牙齿在下唇上咬出了能量液，随着抽搐能量接受端无意识地收缩，挤压、磨蹭着擎天柱输出管上的敏感的感应元件。这引出了擎天柱一声呻吟。再加上耳边传来威震天愈加破碎的吸气声，让他的能量传输管增压到了不可思议的程度。

身体下方契合的传输装置在一次次相互激荡的脉冲交换后，两颗火种的频率在一瞬间达到了共鸣。两人的能量场互相交叠，共同呼吸，平静又强烈的快感冲刷着两人的机体。银色的枪变形者的呻吟瞬间拔高后生生中断，血红的光镜刹那间熄灭，身体无力地吹在地上。擎天柱的火种仓和对方银色的胸甲同时瞬间划开，身下火种将他笼罩在刺目的白光中。他知道当你想和某人融合火种时最好先征求对方的意见。但是不巧的是威震天现在不在线。他不能放过这个千载难逢的好机会，边想着，擎天柱缓缓地俯下身。两颗火种因为终于接触到梦寐以求的同类欢欣鼓舞着。他完全沉浸在快感中，连挥向他耳侧的黑色的拳头都没有注意到。

当威震天愤怒的拳头和融合炮的炮口砸上了他的头盔时，前粒子城的警长没能分心去感觉那有多疼。这点微不足道的感触被火种中传来的仿佛肝肠寸断的剧痛淹没了。擎天柱压抑住一声挫败的咆哮，死命忍耐着仿佛被大力金刚碾过火种仓的痛苦慢慢消散。融合被强行打断和不融合完全是两回事。他低头看向威震天，对方显然也不好过，机体剧烈地痉挛着，普通的换气系统已经出错，冷却扇开启——擎天柱只见过电刑犯们开启冷却扇，机体因为承受不了瞬间的高温，自动换用备用冷却系统，但应激反应开启的冷却扇会在启动的瞬间制造更多的热量，而这一刹那内核温度的飙升极有可能超过主机能承受的极限，导致系统强制下线。事实上，这一原始的身体缺陷经常被改革派用来当做宣传后天改动升级机体的原因之一。

显然威震天没有被痛晕过去，虽然擎天柱觉得这时候下线了反而是好事。

“为什——”

“敢碰我的火种，就轰掉你的脑袋。”

“但——

“你是想接着干我，还是不火种融合没法过载？性无能的XXX。”

擎天柱被深深地伤害了。威震天说的是璇玑湖城粗口，但领导模块内部数据库的反馈让他听懂了那是什么意思。他自以为是一个心理素质强大的金刚；粒子城大街上的地痞流氓也不是没说过比这难听一百倍的话。

但是他还是被深深地伤害了。

“你以前从来不拒绝和我融合火种。”很少有汽车人能看到他们领袖面罩下的脸。更不用说这种火种受伤的表情。

“哪一次？你骗我说你正在和红蜘蛛约炮，因为他不是个连火种融合都害怕的懦夫的那一次？他知道我被你强暴了火种之后嘲笑了我整整三个大周期，直到他又策动大火车叛变失败，被我狠狠修理了一顿才消停。”银灰色的机体还没从高热和痛苦中恢复过来，威震天用力推了一把仍然撑在上方的身体，却没能把对方从身上掀下去。

“那是因为你先和声波……”擎天柱不情愿地从霸天虎首领胸口起身，又向他伸出手。

“我和声波从来没有融合过火种。你敢说你除了我之外没和别的汽车人对接过？”威震天拍开了对方的手掌，强撑着坐了起来。

“声波和那些服务金刚不一样……”擎天柱双手抱胸，开始有些烦躁。

“不一样？哪里不一样？他们难道不是活生生的塞伯坦人？”威震天眯起了眼睛。

“……”

“……擎天柱，你到底想要什么？”威震天目光转向了牢房外。“离开这儿。你探监的时间有点太长了。”

“明天早上……”

“离开这儿。”

擎天柱僵硬地迈开步子。他走了几步，停顿，然后转过头。他不知道自己希望看到什么。

威震天正转头看他，发现他也回头后，又迅速转了回去。

他感觉一股热意涌上自己的大脑。擎天柱又大步走回到前霸天虎领袖面前，蹲下身子。

然后再那浅色的嘴唇张开之前堵住了它。

不知过了多久，才缓缓放开。威震天眉头紧皱着，又开口，于是他毫不犹豫地再一次封住了他的嘴唇。

这一次分开之后银色涂装的霸天虎没再说话——忽略掉他正在用“你为什么还在这儿”的眼神看着汽车人领袖。

擎天柱忽然感觉心情舒畅。他甚至在对方银色的头盔上又落下一个吻，然后额头和对方相抵。

“不要让我再说一遍，离开这儿。”威震天说。

“我会想你的。”

“我不会。”

“我知道。”

擎天柱再一次转身离开了牢房。他还不是很明白。但是。他嘴角向上勾起一个弧度。

我知道你会。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最早于15年发表于Transformers Slash论坛，现在坛子人气稀少，以防万一在这里备份一下，有时间会把Megatronslash的扫文贴也发过来


End file.
